


Strictly Business

by 221Breathe



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Breathe/pseuds/221Breathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the thoughts Paige and Walter might have prior to attending their Valentine's Day business meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strictly Business

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this introduction into a chaptered work, but most likely not. However, I enjoyed these short scenes too much not to post them.

Paige spun in front her mirror for what was probably the hundredth time that evening. She had on a flowing crimson dress with a back that was reminiscent of the black gown she wore undercover on Halloween. Whenever she dwelled on that mission, she could almost feel Walter’s rough, bandaged hand on her bare, lower back—Focus, Paige scolded herself. Walter would be arriving in about ten minutes, she reminded herself as she applied another coat of lipstick that perfectly matched her dress’ hue. She had chalked up her nerves as being a side effect of simply getting dressed up for the first time in ages instead of her dining partner. After Ralph, Paige never really had the time or the means to go out to a fancy dinners or splurge on a nice dress. After a couple of her government pay checks had been cashed, she had caved and bought herself this dress as an early birthday present. After having to borrow the gown for the Halloween undercover mission, Paige decided the investment was as useful as it was indulgent. Taking a deep breath, Paige slipped on her kitten heels and stepped out into her living room to wait for the business meeting that awaited her. 

 

 

“Walter, just play this cool. Maintain eye contact, but don’t stare. Talk about business, but don’t turn this into a lecture about maximizing team efficiency. But you know, like be yourself and all that crap. Got it?” Toby finished. Toby had called to give his friend some advice before for the night ahead and Walter was beginning to regret accepting his call.  
“Toby, this is simply a business meeting among colleagues. Reading anymore into this would be searching for things that simply are not present, which would be illogical. I am not taking Paige out for some romantic escapade,”  
“Uh huh. And I’m the freaking tooth-fairy. This is your chance, Walter! This is your chance to show Paige how you feel on the most romantic holiday the modern world has to offer.”  
“I’m hanging up now, Toby,” Walter warned, but there was warmth in his voice.  
“Go get ‘em tiger,” Toby finished with a smile.  
As silence filled the car, Walter took a deep breath. He knew his pounding heartbeat was a normal biological response to a stressful situation, but it still bothered him that he was so affected. Shaking his head from the lavender scented memories that fought to surface, Walter pushed his foot down on the accelerator and sped off towards an evening he wasn’t sure he was ready for.


End file.
